1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to inductors, and more particularly to inductor assemblies with liquid cooling.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor controllers commonly include power filter circuits with inductor assemblies for filtering power supplied by the motor controller. The inductor assemblies typically include conductive wires wrapped about an inductive core and fixed in place with an insulating potting compound. The inductive core generates a persistent magnetic core that opposes a magnetic field induced by current flowing through the wires wrapped about the core. Opposition of the persistent and induced magnetic field reduces variation current traversing the inductor assembly, thereby providing a filtering effect to current flowing through the assembly.
Current flowing through inductor assemblies generally produces heat. In some types of inductor assemblies, the heat generated by current traversing the conductive wires is sufficient to limit the current carrying capability, e.g. the current rating, of the inductor assembly. It can also influence core size, core material selection, and/or the reliability of the filtering functionality provided by the core. Conventional inductor assemblies therefore typically have a maximum core temperature limit and corresponding current limit.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved inductor assemblies that allows for improved current carrying capability. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.